Coming Home
by atearsarahjane
Summary: Sister Mary Cynthia returns to Poplar with one aim in mind


Sister Mary Cynthia of the Order of St Raymond Nonnatus was looking forward to returning to Poplar very much. She'd missed her friends whilst she had been away and whilst she knew that Chummy and Sister Evangelina were away and replaced by two new Nonnatuns she hoped it wouldn't be too different. Of course it _would_ be different. It had to be. She was a nun now, a Sister. One of the respected figures in the community and removed slightly from the nurses.. It couldn't be the same though hopefully it would be even better. She couldn't wait to sing with her fellow Sisters and let God's love flow through her and into the community. She couldn't wait to deliver babies again along side her friends both old and new.

But there was one thing in particular she couldn't wait for. Everything else would have stayed relatively the same but one person wouldn't. It had been six months since she'd last been in Poplar-young Angela Turner must have become a real little person now at 8 months old.

She'd been so happy for Shelagh when she'd heard the news of the adoption and had delighted in seeing the girl grow for her first two months of life but she'd missed out on some crucial months in her life. She had fallen head over heels for Angela the instant she had set eyes on her. She had only fallen deeper when she had cradled the babe in her arms for the very first time. Gone would be the tiny baby she'd known and instead a small human would have replaced her.

So one of the first things she had requested after she had moved into her new cell and said hello to an unusually thin looking Trixie and stressed Patsy, met Nurses Crane and Gilbert and settled in, was for her to be allowed to go visit the Turners. Sister Julienne had consented in a heartbeat.

Shelagh's face had lit up as she opened the door.

'Sister Mary Cynthia! How wonderful to see you!' The former nun pulled the newly minted nun into a hug. 'Come in come in. Would you like a cup of tea? How are you?' Shelagh asked as they walked into the kitchen.

'I'm extremely well thank you Shelagh. I don't think I've been this well in many years. I'm sure you understand that.' They shared a knowing smile.

'Indeed I do. And I know you have the nuns at Nonnatus but if you ever have any questions or want someone to talk to about being a nun my door is always open.'

'Thank you. How have you been?'

'Very well myself. Dr Turner's been a bit busy recently and Tim's getting deeply engrossed in his studies-it looks like we may be on our way to having another Doctor Turner in the family. Every day just gets better and better.'

'How lovely. And Angela?'

'See for yourself.' Shelagh grinned proudly as she gestured into the living room where Sister Mary Cynthia saw a young blonde child sat in a playpen staring at them. Angela's gaze was so intense she was almost unnerved. Instead she approached the girl slowly as she took in the new face for the girl she loved.

'Oh Shelagh-she's beautiful. Can I-'

'Of course.' Sister Mary Cynthia lifted the tot into her arms. 'Mind your wimple though. She likes playing with them.'

'Hello Angela. You won't remember me but I'm a friend of your Mummy and Daddy. My name is Sister Mary Cynthia. Last time I saw you you were much smaller than this. Oh aren't you gorgeous?' Angela squealed and clapped her hands together in seeming agreement. 'We're going to be very good friends you and I. Whenever you need help, whenever you need someone to talk to or be listened to I will always be there for you. God has blessed you with a very large family and we all love you very much. Wherever you go and whatever you do may the lord watch over you.'

'That was lovely thank you.' Shelagh said tearfully from the doorway a tea tray in her hands. 'She likes you. She's always had good taste.'

'She's wonderful.'

'Yes. She is.' Shelagh smiled placing the tray on the table and walking over to them stroking her daughter's downy blonde hair gently. 'I love her so much. I worried that I wouldn't but with every day that passes I fall deeper and deeper in love with her.'

'God has been very kind to you.'

'He has indeed. To both of us. We are both who and where we are supposed to be. I'm so happy for you Sister Mary Cynthia.' They grinned as the Scot teased out the nuns new name. They settled on the sofa. 'Are you going to keep Cynthia after you finish your postulancy?'

'I haven't decided yet. I mainly kept it to make life easier for everyone during the transitions, particularly Trixie.'

'I understand.'

'Did you go straight from Shelagh to Bernadette?'

'Yes. I'd felt an affinity to St Bernadette since I was a young girl.'

'Patron saint of music.'

'Indeed. Both my parents were professional musicians and I was on my way to being one before I got the calling. It was always a struggle trying to decide whether I wanted to be a nurse or musician, when the call came I knew which it was but I could never truly turn my back on music. I know I shouldn't have, we are supposed to remove all ties to our past. I suppose I was rebelling from the start really.' They smiled.

'You were always my inspiration. When I was trying to work out if I was being called and whether it was the right path for me I remembered how happy you were up until you were called to Doctor Turner.'

'You make it sound like I'm miserable with Patrick.' Shelagh said painting an affronted look across her face.

'Oh. No. Shelagh that's not what I-you're teasing me aren't you.' Sister Mary Cynthia smiled as Shelagh giggled into her cup.

'I am. Sorry. I couldn't resist.'

'It's nice. You're back to your old self as it were. The surprisingly cheeky woman I first met.'

'Living with Patrick and Timmy has helped. You, my angel, are going to be a delight as a teenager with the three of us around.' Angela chuckled causing Shelagh and Sister Mary Cynthia to look at each other shocked. 'That's ominous.'


End file.
